


Can't Save Those who don't want to be Save

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has discovered John's true nature and goes to warn Sherlock but what if his little brother doesn't want to be saved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Save Those who don't want to be Save

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one in the series about John being the spider in the middle of the web not Jim.
> 
> This one is rather mild as compared to some of the other chapters but still there is a lot of mind games going on.

Mycroft found himself in front of 221B with his spare key in hand. 

He knew Mrs. Hudson was spending the week in France with her knitting group.

He figured it was now or never.

He let himself in and walked up to Sherlock’s flat. The door was not quite latched which was unusual.

He heard strange sounds emanating from the room. He heard wet sucking noises and some whimpers and moans.

“Come in Mycroft,” came a voice, “We have been expecting you.”

Mycroft serious gave consideration to leaving right then and there. That was the last voice he wanted to talk to considering what he had found out today. He could not believe that he hadn’t seen what was right in front of him the while time.

But that sound…that sound went straight to his groin. And he was ashamed.

He opened the door and stepped into the living room. The sight before him made him both wish he had never opened the door and harder than he had been in ages.

John was sprawled in his chair. Sherlock was between his legs with his head bobbing up and down on John’s cock. Sherlock was nude with his hands and arms laced up in a black leather arm binder pulling his shoulders back a bit. 

“I have been expecting you for a while now. Sherlock be a good boy and say hello to your brother.”

Sherlock released John’s cock from his mouth and gracefully rose to his feet. He turned around and with John’s assistance mounted John’s cock. He faced his brother while he rode John.

“Mycroft.” He said in a rather breathy voice.

Mycroft could say nothing. He felt trapped as he watching his little brother bounce up and down on John’s lap. He tried to avert his gaze from his brother’s turgent member bouncing too.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hips and gave a cry of completion. Sherlock stood up and knelt next to John placing his head on John’s knee. John absentmindedly combed his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

Mycroft would swear that he heard his brother purr at the attention. 

“Get over here Sherlock and let me get you out of that contraption,” said John.

Sherlock slide between John’s legs and sat up. John removed the arm binders and massaged Sherlock’s shoulders and arms for a bit. Sherlock just stared at his brother with a rather glassy look.

“There you are,” said John, “Why don’t you take a quick shower and then join us.”

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at John. Mycroft could see John’s face harden. Sherlock stood up and scampered off to the bathroom. Mycroft shuttered as he looked at Sherlock’s back and saw the marks and the brand at the base of his spine.

“Now Mycroft, what was so important that you had to interrupt our pleasant afternoon?”

John gestured to the chair across from him. Mycroft found himself sitting down before he knew he was going to sit down. He had to get a hold of himself.

“I think you know John,” said Mycroft now more in his comfort zone. This was gamesmanship and he knew the rules here or he thought he did.

“Come to warn Sherlock about me? About his Army Doctor who is so brave and wonderful to him? What are you going to tell him? About Moriarty? About my other pets? Too late, he knows and had been fucked by them all and fucked a number of them himself.”

The cold feeling in Mycroft’s gut turned to ice.

“He’s my Mycroft. I own him. And if you want him to stay safe, you will have to follow the rules too.”

“This was your plan all along wasn't it?”

John laughed a very cruel laugh, “Oh no my dear minor British government official, you are a bonus. My goal I have in hand and have had for some time. You think you are so clever Mycroft but it is amazing to me that you can’t see what is right in front of you when it comes to your family. Sherlock was the objective of my desires.”

“If you hurt him…”

“Oh but I will. I will hurt him a lot and he will thank me for each measure of pain and ask for more. Your brother is one of the most amazing submissive masochists I have ever had the pleasure to own.”

Mycroft whole body slumped in defeat. There was nothing he could do. The secret was out and John Watson knew it.

Sherlock came out of the bathroom in his grey robe toweling his hair. He came into the room and knelt next to John’s chair.

“So Sherlock, your brother seems worry about your well being.”

Sherlock glared at Mycroft, “I am fine brother mine. You must remember that I am an adult now and can make decisions for myself.”

“I never said otherwise,” said Mycroft.

Sherlock snorted in derision. 

John grabbed at a ring on the collar Sherlock was now wearing and pulled him up for an entirely too over the top passionate kiss.

Sherlock turn to Mycroft and said, “He gives me what I want. He gives me what I need. And if you make him vanish, I will make sure you do the same.”

Mycroft opened his mouth.

“I think we are done here,” said Sherlock. He stood up and opened the door.

Mycroft got up and looked at John, “You and I will be having another discussion.”

John grinned a toothy grin and said, “Oh yes we shall. Sherlock, get him the phone I have for him please.”

Sherlock went to the desk and pulled out a very small phone. He handed it to Mycroft and said, “We’ll be in touch.”

Sherlock turned and sat on John’s lap. John opened the robe revealing that Sherlock was nude. He took Sherlock’s member in hand and started caressing it.

Mycroft fled.

John worked Sherlock into such a state of want and need before letting him cum.

Sherlock collapsed on John’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Think he got the message?”

John slapped his butt, “I do, now go close the door and get back here. You have more to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are taking to the C & K farm where they are raised and nurtured.
> 
> And if you have any suggestions of what you might like to see in this AU, please do. I take request.


End file.
